Road Trip
by Fangirlandtheories
Summary: After a psychic starts killing people using a voodoo doll, the team including Flynn has to go to New Orleans. Unfortunately the back door is broken so they have to take a 37 hour road trip with five people. What could possibly go wrong?


**Road Trip:**

 **I decided to write this because it seemed like a really fun idea to write about with infinite possibilities to have happen in it. The idea was given to me by ezekielcillian on tumblr** **.**

Axel Shackleton gazed upon his most prized possession, his voodoo doll. It had no face or identifying features. This caused it to work on anyone he wanted it to. At the moment it was a woman named Lily Foster, who after he read her fortune using tarot cards, chose to leave without paying due to the fact that she believed he was a fraud. Revenge was at his very finger tips. All it took was one twist of the head.

TIME CHANGE (This site won't let my line breaks work for some reason)

"All I'm saying is that it is possible!" Ezekiel argued.

"Technically yes, it is, but it's never the genies lamp. It's usually something completely different." Jenkins stated clearly annoyed by his young charge. Suddenly the doors opened and in walked Jake, Cassandra, and Eve carrying the genies lamp.

"HA! I told you it was possible." Ezekiel mocked. He had been uninvited from this mission when they found out that the artifact granted the finder wishes. No one even wanted to know what he might wish for.

"And I agreed. However I said it was unlikely." Jenkins argued back. Before Ezekiel could retort, the main book lit up.

"7 people dead with the same cause. Broken necks, all in New Orleans. Last seen leaving the Shackleton Voodoo and Psychic emporium dissatisfied." Eve read. "Looks like we're going to New Orleans. Fire up the back door!"

"I would but the Minotaur broke it when you led it here. I'm still finishing it up. Looks like you'll have to get there the old fashioned way." He laughed.

"ROAD TRIP?" Cassandra asked excitedly. When Jenkins nodded her smile grew. "I've only ever been on one and that was when I was young and it was so short."

"This one won't be. 37 hours from the Annex to New Orleans without traffic." Ezekiel read from his phone. This was going to be either the best or the worst team bonding experience. Suddenly Flynn came out from a random part of the Annex. Jenkins and Ezekiel looked at their shocked faces with amusement. "Oh yeah Flynn came while you three were gone."

"Road trip? I'm in." Flynn said excitedly. They all packed up for the trip and off they went. Cassandra did the math that each of them had to drive for about 7 ½ hours each. Eve started it out at 7 am, then Jake at 2:30 pm, next was Ezekiel who drove overnight from 9:30 pm to 4:30 am, when Flynn took over, and finally Cassandra finished the trip off at noon to 7:30 pm. Eve liked to drive quite fast with classic rock playing. It managed to get them all pretty excited. Soon she stopped at a gas station and they all got stuff to drink and to eat. Next up was Jake who also liked to drive fast but he played the country stations best hits much to Ezekiel's dismay. When he groaned loudly all Jake said was "Driver picks the music, passenger shuts their cake hole." Luckily for the the thief he had to sleep during this portion of the trip to stay awake overnight. Every time Cassandra glanced over at him she smiled because it was such a big change. It was hard for her to think of him as a normal twenty-something year old because he had to do such a dangerous job. But while he was asleep she could see him for what he was. A kid who had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. His eyes were shifting behind the lids showing that he was dreaming. About what Cassandra could never imagine. He almost looked adorable. Then he shifted so she had to look away so she wasn't caught looking at him. She couldn't help that it was fascinating to watch him. At that point she decided to take a nap of her own. A big mistake because later that night she was wide awake.

Ezekiel was a surprisingly cautious driver Cassandra noted from the passenger seat. They had been switching seat periodically every time they switched drivers. He didn't drive too fast or too slow.

"You're a shockingly good driver. I'm curious as to why considering we thought you would be the fastest of us all." Cassandra noticed his face fall a bit.

"Remember when I told you my mom died when I was six? She was killed in a car accident involving a drunk driver. I made a promise that I would always be a safe driver so that I didn't have to cause another person that same fate. It's kinda stupid I know." He answered without making any eye contact with her. That also explains why he always got a soda whenever they went to a bar.

"Well I think it's sweet." At that point she turned up the radio and heard that it was 5SOS's new song playing. Ezekiel started lip syncing to it just to make her laugh. They continued like that for hours until it was Flynn's turn to drive. As soon as Flynn started driving he put in a cd that read "French for beginners"

"What's your name? Tu t'appelles comment?" The machine voice said and Flynn would repeat. Once everyone woke up he asked a question that had been on his mind for hours.

"Who wants to go see the world's largest ball of silly putty?" He asked hopefully. No one raised their hands causing him to sulk and mumble about how they were no fun.

"I'm hungry. Can't we stop at a gas station?" Eve groaned after a while.

"NO!" Yelled Ezekiel, Flynn, and Cassandra at the same time.

"Why not?"

"We want real food. Not gas station snacks." Cassandra answered.

"Fine. What is the nearest restaurant?" Eve asked the group.

"Leonardo Trattoria but it's reviews aren't very-" Ezekiel started.

"Who cares as long as they have food." Jake cut him off.

"And a bathroom." Chipped in Cassandra who had a pea sized bladder. They were officially in Louisiana but they were hopelessly lost. They finally pulled over at Mardis Gras World which was quite the tourist trap. Cassandra finally got to use the restroom. Before Flynn made a competition.

"Right here is a gift shop. Whoever can find the cheesiest souvenir wins." Off they went to buy whatever they could find. Jake ended up with a tee shirt that said "Made in Louisiana", Cassandra had a snow globe, Ezekiel grabbed a key chain, Flynn purchased a masquerade mask, and Eve bought a creepy jester puppet. Needless to say, Eve won. They found a worker and asked for directions and discovered that the restaurant was only eight minutes away.

When they got there they ordered. Cassandra ordered the fettuccine alfredo, Jake got a calzone full of all sorts of meats and cheeses, Ezekiel got scallops in a spicy tomato sauce, Eve got an italian sub dry, and Flynn got the spaghetti and meatballs. Ezekiel had a weird tasting scallop but decided it was just the sauce. Half an hour later Cassandra had to pull the car over so that he could throw up. Food poisoning. Of course it had to happen with seven hours still left in their trip. He was dizzy and simply moving made him feel nauseous so he got full permission to lay down in the back and sleep it off. After a few hours everyone was awake Cassandra blared Disney music on her Pandora. This sparked a competitive karaoke competition between the teams of Jake and Cassie and Flynn and Baird. Ezekiel was the judge because he still wasn't feeling well enough to compete. He dubbed Flynn and Baird the champions after they sang an amazingly awful rendition of Let it Go.

"Your destination is on the right." The GPS rang out suddenly. When they entered Flynn and Baird pretended to get their palms read by the psychic while the terrible trio searched for the doll. Ezekiel found it and pocketed it and they left. They decided that the best way to be rid of it was to burn it. Jake produced his lighter and they lit it up. Then they began the long trip back home.

 **A/N I did a lot of research for this to find different restaurants and tourist traps in New Orleans. I went to the Librarians Wiki and it said that the Annex is in Portland Oregon so I based travel times off of that. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
